


In Between

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [75]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Baking, Coveralls, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Mentions of Other Ricks & Mortys, Muffins, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic there's nothing like the moments when Zeta-7 visits during his break





	In Between

The both of you lived very different lives. More often than not you stayed home, worked and did a little online shopping, and Zeta-7 was usually away on different assignments, nurturing his plant children, or hanging out with you. Sometimes he would be gone for weeks at a time, or just for mere hours, but you missed him all the same. Yet, despite all that he usually found ways to make you feel less lonely during your time apart. You'd find small gifts here or there, random flowers, or feel him somewhere in the house. 

Oh, but there was nothing like the small, but short meetings in between.

Today, while you were busy mixing together muffin batter, you heard the familiar sound of the portal. Then gentle footsteps, and his light humming in the hallway. And right before he walked into the kitchen, you catch his scent; vanilla and something so him. You do not turn, but you say, “I know you're there.” and listen for his chuckle to follow.

Rick, whose warm hands he placed about your shoulders, and sweet breath feathered your cheeks, was all around you. “I-I wanted to see you,” he said in a low, calm voice. “and to tell you that I - that I'm sorry I-I-I can't hold you today.”

You stopped stirring. “What are you talking about?”

“I-I know that I shouldn't.”

Turning around, you saw that he was wearing coveralls, and was stained with motor oil. “Well, that's different. Were you working on someone's car? No wait, let me guess, is Greaser Rick having another drag race against Miami?”

“Hohoho, th-that's next week. I um - a-a few of the Cop Ricks vehicles needed some repairs and upgrades, and as y-y-you can see, I'm a little dirty.”

The collar of his shirt clung to him, and leaning towards him, he still smelled of vanilla, but masculine with hints of motor oil and a good day's work. There was something so very strange about this, considering you knew him to be clean and hygienic. Yet, you could not help but take a whiff which made him gasp. “I'm sorry if I-I-I-I smell bad, but I - oh, I knew I should - should've showered first.”

“No,” you blushed, pulling him closer, wrapping your arms around him. “it's fine.”

“Y-y-you're going t-to get dirty.” he squirmed, a bit embarrassed about his disheveled state.

Heat radiated off him, and you buried your face in his chest and took a breath, inhaling his scent. “Ricky, you're too cute. You know I don't care. Besides, I can always replace this outfit, but what I don't understand is why you're so embarrassed. You're here, lookin’ like a dream, and I kind of like it.”

The top of his ears turned red, and you felt his anxious heartbeat, but he only said. “I-I-I-I see.”

“Did you have a good day?”

“It - it wasn't too bad. I-I got to see you, and y-you're the best thing I've seen all day. I also got t-to visit Storage Rick t-today and give him and the Mortys some cookies.”

You held him a fraction tighter, wanting to meld into him. It warmed your heart that he took the time to see you even if it was limited. “How sweet, they must've loved it. For me, I pretty much spent the day surfing the internet and trying to make muffins. I think they're going to come out pretty good this time. I even followed the recipe. Aren't you proud?”

Pressing a kiss on your temple, he softened. “Gosh, that's great m-mi corazón. I can't wait t-t-to try them, but th-that won't be until later this evening.”

“That's ok, I'm just glad you're here. You smell really, really good by the way. I don't get what it is, but the moment you walk into the room, I smell you or sense you and just want you with me. Is that crazy?”

With raised brow, he seemed intrigued. “Well, it - it might have something t-t-to do with pheromones.”

“What? I thought that had to do with animals?”

“Th-they do. Pheromones a-a-are odorless chemical compounds emitted not only by men but also by women -- and a-a host of animals and insects. In fact, pheromones are - are all part of nature's mating game, but that's - I'm sorry y-y-you probably don't want to hear about that.”

“Don't say that. Your genius is attractive, but you probably wouldn't have the time.”

Which really was a shame because it had been a while since he brought out the blackboard. Pushing up his sleeve, he had several watch looking devices which performed tasks like tracking his vitals, giving electric shocks, the one for disguises as well as a few others you weren't sure about except for maybe telling the time. “Gosh, y-y-you're right.”

“Well, you can tell me all about pheromones later, but either way, I always like your smell, it makes me feel like I'm home. Please don't think I'm gross.”

He looked at you a little funny then as he did from time to time, and the arms which had been hanging at his sides he wrapped around you. Sincerely he confessed. “Y-you're not. Te adoro porque eres sincero.”

Now, you've been trying to study Spanish to understand him better, but you only understood two words out of that sentence. You gave him a playful shove which didn't fail in making him laugh wholeheartedly. “Oh Rick, you flirt. Is this why you come by, to get me flustered?”

“N-no! I just - I would rather be here with you. Seeing you, it - it calms me. Really, I-I miss you during the day.”

Though, you weren't so surprised. Dealing with Ricks, you wondered how it was possible his patience didn't reach its limits. Still, it was admirable and you loved him all the more for it. “Oh, Ricky that's so sweet. I feel that way when I see you.”

“Th-that's - I really needed that.”

Brushing a lock of hair behind your ear, he leaned down and kissed you firmly, but sweetly over and over again. You couldn't help but giggle against his lips, feeling giddy when he lifted your chin for a better angle. Though, as all good things do, the kiss ended because one of his watches went off, indicating that he had to go. “Darn it, I-I-I gotta go. I'll see you later princess.”

“Mhm, you better or else I'll eat all those muffins all by myself.”


End file.
